Kitty Kid
by Vismur
Summary: Cuando Shinichi piensa que ya nada puede sorprenderle, Kid viene como un gato que habla y lo hace reconsiderar de nuevo.


_Título: Kitty Kid_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Nota: Esto es por el cumpleaños de Kaito._

 _Advertencias: Crack, romance, humor, transformación física, hum, ¿gatito?_

 _Resumen: Cuando Shinichi piensa que ya nada puede sorprenderle, Kid viene como un gato que habla y lo hace reconsiderar de nuevo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **KITTY KID**

 **One-Shot**

Su casa siempre ha estado sola, era oscura, grande y algo fría, Shinichi se había acostumbrado a llegar a la casa con calma, prender algunas luces para mostrar a los vecinos, que sí, aún estaba vivo, y dependiendo de la hora, leer un libro, cenar o ir directo al dormitorio.

Hoy sin embargo, fue recibido con una luz prendida, la que correspondía a su biblioteca, preparándose para un potencial intruso, e ignorando las habilidades de auto conservación, como siempre.

Solo para encontrar la habitación vacía, dio un vistazo de nuevo, pero nada, miro entre las puertas por si alguien estaba ahí escondido, pero nada, incluso las ventanas estaban cerradas.

\- Buenas noches Meitantei – dijo una voz que reconoció de inmediato, pero que de todas maneras le dio un ataque al corazón.

\- ¡Kid, no entres a mi casa así! – dijo Shinichi dando su atención al lugar donde escucho la voz, pero ahí no había nada, confundido, miró de nuevo a su alrededor, pero nada.

\- Mira al piso – dijo la voz, Shinichi dudo un instante, pero miró al piso, donde se encontró con un gato negro, ojos azules, un mini monóculo en unos de sus ojos y un mini sombrero a un lado de la cabeza, que aparentemente había estado todo el tiempo al lado de él.

\- ¿Qué clase de broma es esto? – dijo Shinichi mirando a la habitación para ver a Kid, pero sin respuesta.

\- Que grosero, soy Kid – dijo la voz debajo de él de nuevo, el gato, apartándose de él, se dirigió al sofá, donde se sentó cómodamente, por extraña razón, parecía estar demostrando que era el rey de ese sillón.

\- Muy divertido, ¿Dónde estás escondido? – preguntó de nuevo el detective, dando otro recorrido a la habitación, sin éxito.

\- Nos vas a encontrar a nadie, el ladrón de guante blanco favorito de Japón está aquí – dijo el gato lamiendo su pata, para en un instante, tener una bola de estambre blanco, jugando con ella en el sillón.

\- Jajajaja, eso es imposible – dijo el detective, comprobando que efectivamente, no había nadie más, al menos en esa habitación.

\- Yo nunca hubiera creído que la gente rejuvenece diez años, pero nunca cuestione – dijo el gato, dando una mirada aburrida, como desafiándolo a contrarrestar su punto.

\- Bien, voy a fingir que eres Kid por el momento, ¿Qué haces en mi casa? – preguntó incomodo, mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón, decidiendo que no importaba que, el gato era lindo.

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo el gato, desapareciendo la bola de estambre, poniendo una cara seria, o eso suponía Shinichi, porque la cara del gato parecía entre enojado y aburrido.

\- ¿Porque debería ayudarte? – preguntó con cautela.

\- Vamos Meitantei, te ayude por la bondad de mi corazón en aquel avión, y el dirigible, sin contar el muy explosivo viaje en el tren - dijo el gato meciendo la cola, haciendo énfasis en "explosivo", el detective suspiro.

\- Bien, ¿que necesitas? - preguntó, entre más rápido terminara esto, más rápido puede ir a dormir.

\- Quiero un beso - dijo el gato calmadamente, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

\- Bien, veré que puedo hacer... espera, ¿qué? - dijo cuándo la información llegó a su cerebro, seguro había oído mal.

\- Un beso – repitió el gato, mirando hacían un lado, aparentemente aburrido.

\- Pero... - el detective miró al gato, tratando de procesar la información adecuadamente, ¿besarle?, ¿era enserio?, miro la boca felina, era tierno ver al gato pero era extraño siquiera imaginarlo, si estuviera hablando del Kid normal, otra cosa sería, la imagen del ladrón llegó a su mente, el recuerdo de su sonrisa burlona, esos labios rosados...

\- Sea lo que sea que estás pensando, detenerlo - dijo el gato, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta que estaba sonrojado.

\- ¿Qué? - logró preguntar con gran dificultad, evitó la mirada del gato con cierta vergüenza.

\- Estas todo rojo, ¿pensamientos impuros por ahí? – preguntó con burla el gato.

\- Cállate, y dejar de bromear – dijo el detective levantando un poco la voz, tratando de recuperar su dignidad.

\- No estoy bromeando, necesito que me beses - dijo el gato de nuevo, esta vez parecía más suplicante.

\- Suena ridículo – dijo el detective, tratando de no caer en esos ojos azules bonitos.

\- Mira, hubo este asunto, y si no quiero estar así hasta mi cumpleaños, requiero el beso, así que estoy pidiendo tu permiso, así que ponte flojito y cooperando, que me iré en cuando lo hagas – dijo el gato, bajando la cara, junto con las orejas y la cola.

\- Así no es como se piden los favores – dijo tratando de resistirse a la imagen abatida de la bola de pelos.

\- Normalmente no pido favores – dijo el gato, dando un punto, Shinichi reflexiono que pedir semejante cosa, debe ser un golpe a su ego.

\- Bien, ¿porque tiene que ser un beso? – preguntó el detective, moviendo sus manos para dar a entender que estaba accediendo al asunto.

\- También puede ser tú sem… -

\- No termines esa frase – Shinichi interrumpió de inmediato, no sabía si esa frase iba a ser completada de la manera que pensó, pero no quería averiguarlo.

\- ¿Así que me darás un beso? – preguntó de nuevo el gato, dejando el sillón, para acercarse a él.

\- Me molestaras hasta la eternidad sino lo hago, ¿verdad?, ven aquí y terminemos con esto – dijo el detective suspirando.

\- Buena decisión – el gato termino su camino, y salto a las rodillas del detective.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, en lo que tomaba valor.

El gato estaba en sus muslos esperando, balanceando la cola, ¿porque estaba haciendo esto de nuevo?, suspiro y tomó al gato de las patas delanteras, y lo acercó poco a poco, cálculo la distancia, cerró los ojos y le dio el beso, siendo recibido por la sensación fría de la nariz, y el pelo.

Justo cuando iba a separarse, la sensación fría cambio, y unos labios extraños estaban sobre los suyos, los pelos se volvieron piel caliente, intento alejarse, pero una mano se posicionó detrás de su cabeza, dejándolo en su lugar, y el otro estaba en su cintura.

Shinichi abrió los ojos, siendo recibido por una mirada intensa, correspondiente de cierto ladrón, quien estaba sentado en su regazo, con las piernas a cada lado de sus muslos, el ladrón sonrió mientras lamia los labios cerrados del detective, y se separó.

Solo había sido un casto beso, pero Shinichi estaba rojo como si hubieses sido un beso francés.

\- Bueno, quien iba pensar que serías tan considerado Meitantei - dijo el ladrón sonriendo triunfal, cambiando la mano de su cabeza al cuello.

\- ¿Porque ha hecho eso? – preguntó tratando de no tartamudear, pero debido a la cercanía, eso era imposible.

\- ¿De qué hablas?, tú fuiste quien me besó la boca, ¿cómo iba a resistirme? – dijo el mago alegremente.

\- Pero tú pediste un beso – refutó el detective, que a pesar de todo, no estaba del todo incomodo con su posición, aunque su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora.

\- Yo me refería a cualquier parte del cuerpo, quien iba a pensar que me darías uno en la boca - dijo el mago aparentemente satisfecho, lamiendo sus propios labios ante el recuerdo.

\- ¡Tú no lo aclaraste! – acusó el detective, sonrojándose de nuevo al ver la acción del mago.

\- Nunca preguntaste – refutó el mago divertido.

\- ¿Podrías quitarte de encima? – preguntó el detective, más por hacer algo que por otra cosa.

\- No lo creo, es muy cómodo – dijo con satisfacción el mago.

\- ¡Kid! - el susodicho sólo le dio otro beso casto en los labios para calmarlo.

\- Gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños – dijo Kid sonriendo brillantemente.

\- Eh, ¿de que estas hablando? – preguntó el detective confundido.

\- Aunque no lo creas, era el gato, versión corta, una bruja me hechizo, y ya sabes, los hechizos malignos se rompen con el beso del amor verdadero, por eso solo podías ser tú, y por cierto, mañana es mi cumpleaños – dijo imperturbable el mago.

El detective solo enrojeció más.

\- Eso es… - intentó decir algo el detective, pero recibió otro beso casto - ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? – pregunto un poco cohibido, pero no exactamente en contra de ello.

\- No me has oído, eres mi amor verdadero, yo no voy a estar dejándote en el corto plazo – dijo el mago, acomodándose en el pecho de detective.

\- Kid – dijo con voz de reproche Shinichi, pero de todas maneras abrazo al mago.

\- Kaito, Shinichi, Kaito – dijo el mago, susurrando desde su cuello.

Shinichi solo suspiró, algo le decía que no iba a deshacerse del mago nunca más.

Y descubrió, que quizás no estaba en contra de la idea.

En realidad sonaba muy bien.

Más que bien.


End file.
